


Hamilton (With A Twist)

by UNprofessionalStoryteller



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNprofessionalStoryteller/pseuds/UNprofessionalStoryteller
Summary: This is legit just "Hamilton," with several twists.Thank you to everyone who's ever read one of my storistories, it means a lot to me!





	1. Chapter 1

I thought this would be a fun way to spice up a Hamilton fanfic!

You all need to comment "What if" questions, and I'll do my best to add them into the original plot of Hamilton!

 

"What if Philip didn't get shot or die in the duel?"


	2. Aaron Burr, Sir - The Story Of Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if...  
> -Fusion was possible?
> 
> -Burr had a crush on Hamilton?
> 
> \- Herc and Lafayette were dating.
> 
> -Laurens acted on his feelings for Alex?

Hamilton walked up to Burr's door and knocked. "Pardon me," he questioned, "are you Aaron Burr, sir?" There was a light blush on Burr's face as he looked at Hamilton and said, "That depends, who's askin'?" Hamilton thought he saw a light blush on Burr's face but dismissed it as nothing.

"Oh, well, sure, sir. I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir. I have been looking for you," he was cut off by Burr, who had grabbed one arm and stared at the ground and mumbled, "I'm getting nervous."

"Sir," said Hamilton, hoping to regain Burr's  
"I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials." Burr looked at him, slightly confused and asked, "You punched the bursar?"

Hamilton paused for a moment, almost as if he was thinking, then nodded, "Yes! I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid, so how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?"

Burr looked a little heartbroken as he said, "was my parent's dying wish before they passed."

Hamilton looked at Burr, something adjacent to lovingly and said, "You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan! God, I wish there was a war! Then we could prove that we’re worth more, than anyone bargained for..." Burr cut him off to ask, "Could I buy you a drink?" Hamilton blushed lightly, "That would be nice." 

Burr didn't want it to look like he was asking Hamilton on a date. So he said, "And while we're talking let me give you some free advice." Three men walked up to Burr, the tallest one with a French accent said, "Ooh, who is this kid and what's he gon' do?" Burr silently hoped Alex wouldn't say anything. 

Hamilton got up and said, "I am not throwing away my shot, I am not throwing away my shot! Hey yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy and hungry! And I’m not throwing away my shot! I’m ‘a get a scholarship to King’s College! I prob’ly shouldn’t brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish, The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish, I gotta holler just to be heard With every word, I drop knowledge! 

I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal, tryin’ to reach my goal, my power of speech, unimpeachable! Only nineteen but my mind is older, and these New York City streets get colder, I shoulder every burden, every disadvantage I have learned to manage, I don’t have a gun to brandish I walk these streets famished! 

The plan is to fan this spark into a flame, but damn, it’s getting dark, so let me spell out the name; I am the A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R we are meant to be a colony that runs independently! Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin’ on us endlessly! Essentially, they tax us relentlessly, then King George turns around, runs a spending spree! He ain’t ever gonna set his descendants free, so there will be a revolution in this century!" 

One of the men walked up to him and said, "John Laurens, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hamilton looked at him and said, "Laurens?" John nodded, "My father." Hamilton nodded, "My name is Alexander Hamilton, and there's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait, just you wait." He presses a kiss to John's hand. Laurens nods and says, "If it takes a war for us to meet, then it will have been worth it." John knows he loves this man, and Alexander is helpless.

It's been a bit since the four of them met each other. Hercules and Lafayette finally started dating. John, Alex, Lafayette and Hercules found themselves at bar, singing to a song of which no one knew the words but them. 

Hamilton began, "I may not live to see our glory!" "I may not live to see our glory," repeated Laurens, Herc, and Lafayette. 

Alexander continued, "But I will gladly join the fight! The three of them echoed what Hamilton said, "But I will gladly join the fight!" 

Alexander calmly looked into the distanve and said, "And when our children tell our story…" 

The other three men finished repeated his sentence, "And when our children tell our story…" 

"They’ll tell the story of tonight," he said cheerily. 

Lafayette, Hercules and Alex insisted, "Let’s have another round tonight!" 

John began to sing, hoping they all would listen, "Raise a glass to freedom! Something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you! Raise a glass to the four of us..." Hercules and Laurens sang together, "Tomorrow there’ll be more of us!" Lafayette joined in as they said, "Telling the story of tonight!" Alexander smiled as he said, "No matter what they tell you!" 

John smiled at Alex as they said, "They’ll tell the story of-" Hercules and Lafayette said, They’ll tell the story of-" 

All four of them sang in unison, "Tonight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment with more questions if there's anything you want to see! Don't be afraid to ask me anything!


End file.
